


unsolicited advice

by ObsessedWithBands



Series: For Our Eyes Only (BTS/TxT) [4]
Category: TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Age Difference, Everyone Is Gay, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga is Bad at Feelings, Minor Choi Beomgyu & Jeon Jungkook, Minor Choi Soobin/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Minor Kang Taehyun/Kim Namjoon | RM, Tags Are Hard, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22619266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedWithBands/pseuds/ObsessedWithBands
Summary: yeonjun is excited to hang out with a fellow rapper and talk about life,while suga-sunbaenim is mainly excited to eat food.oryeonjun deals with a difficult hyung while three couples deal with each other's 'secrets'.
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/Min Yoongi | Suga
Series: For Our Eyes Only (BTS/TxT) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623355
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66





	unsolicited advice

yoongi.

_i'm tired. but the person sitting across from me is acting like he just had ten energy drinks._

"how long did it take you guys to make ddaeng? it's such a good song, suga-sunbaenim, like, every time it comes on shuffle i _have_ to make someone dance to it with me."

choi yeonjun, the boy in question, was rambling on a mile a minute. he was acting just like hobi. at least yeonjun's food gave us both a break, making him pause for a second to put ramen into his mouth, then chew and swallow.

i myself found enjoyment in eating more food, and today wasn't an exception.

this morning, we had been informed that we had time off after a short meeting with our staff about upcoming schedules. i jumped--well, smiled--at the chance to spend some alone time, but then i heard that namjoon, jin-hyung and jungkook were going to hang out with a few of our dongsaengs...and naturally, i felt obliged to be a good sunbae and do the same thing.

as soon as everyone had started branching off into different itineraries, i had texted the groupchat and asked if someone would like to join me in getting food at a nearby korean cuisine place. because i'm always hungry.

as a result, i ended up with one of the most overexcited ones of the group. it was like he was sapping my energy with every passing second.

"well...probably just, about a month. no biggie. it was an easy one to write because us rappers are so talented, no question there." i joked, absentmindedly prodding one of my bulgogi pieces with a chopstick.

"that might be my favorite rap line song, suga-sunbaenim," yeonjun added, leaning forward to me as if he had a spicy secret to tell. i nodded, cracking a smile for a second and then snatching a piece of meat with my chopsticks. i took my time in putting it into my mouth, looking at our surroundings until the piece was swallowed down. yeonjun was definitely enjoying his ramen, and i could tell by the way he picked up a huge bite (like jin would) and stuffed it into his mouth.

"what ish...ah, excuse me. what is your plan for the rest of the day?" yeonjun spoke, swallowing down the ramen and continuing his sentence right after. i tilted my head to the side, placing down my chopsticks and putting my chin in the palm of my hand.

"probably just perfecting a few more tracks because map of the soul 7's release date is coming up _fast._ there's always a lot to do before a release, but at least there are tiny breaks like this."

"i agree with that...like, when we were preparing for our debut--you might have heard something about this already--me and soobin spent so many late nights just talking about the tracks and stressing about the future. beomgyu, hyuka and taehyun were chilling, but me and soobin felt so worried."

i sighed, staring down at the surface of the table. _this is nothing i haven't heard or experienced before._

"we were worried that our fans wouldn't like the tracks too much, we were worried that some glitches might ruin everything...we were worried that we would embarrass you guys because of how inadequate we were to bangtan sonyeondan."

_i've felt the same amount of stress and anxiety before...possibly even more._

"you guys are great, yeonjun. worry less." i replied, taking a deep breath and leaning into my hand a little more. yeonjun nodded and slurped up more noodles into his mouth, and i almost smiled because of how cute his puffy cheeks were.

i took out my phone, lazily opening up google and searching up the concept photos for map of the soul 7. now that they had been released, i was able to see people's comments and theories. some of the armys were acknowledging the way jin was the only person looking away from the camera. as i zoomed into his face, i chuckled to myself. _isn't his shirt a little too revealing?_

i turned off my phone and set it down again on the table, picking up my chopsticks and grabbing another piece of meat. i closed my eyes as i chewed, but they flew open as soon as i heard yeonjun say something.

"you tired, suga-sunbaenim?"

_god, why am i not used to that title yet? it sounds so...weird._

"hey, you don't need to call me that. just say hyung." i said right after i finished eating the meat. yeonjun laughed awkwardly, clasping his hands together and bowing while saying sorry.

"you guys are almost _too_ respectful sometimes," i said with an indolent tone. yeonjun stopped mid-bow, straightening his back and then leaning against the chair. he reached up and tugged at his bangs, which was probably a nervous habit of his.

_maybe everything would be less awkward if we just stayed quiet for a bit._

so i finished the rest of my bulgogi and vegetables quietly, the only sounds coming from our utensils clicking against the dishes.

our surroundings were strange, but at the same time aesthetically pleasing. we were in a mall with many food places stuck into the walls, different cuisines and food chains hoping to draw in the occasional shopper. every restaurant's logo was lit up, making shadows fall on the surface of the floor in an array of colors. i looked to my right and i could smell american grease. i looked to my left and i could smell tacos.

if only i could taste everything at once.

one of the choices on the mcdonald's menu--a...mcflurry? i think that's what it's called--caught my eye. _hm...maybe i'll get one later._

"um...hyung?" yeonjun's voice grabbed my attention.

"yeah?"

"uh, what's your favorite thing about hip hop?"

i blinked at him.

the facial expression on yeonjun's face was hard to read. it was like...he was smiling, but i could sense that it didn't hold that much genuine interest. it made me feel like this conversation was between two complete strangers, just finding something random to talk about. i cleared my throat, tilting my head and pretending that i was thinking about my answer.

_he must be trying hard to get to know me...but it's one of those days._

this morning i had woken up feeling lazy. sure, i am lazy a majority of the time, but it just felt like one of _those_ days. one of those days where i just want to sit on the couch and sleep in the sunshine. one of those days where i just want to eat food and catch up on an anime. this feeling just made me feel droopy and unmotivated to be hyper or overexcited, like yeonjun and hobi.

_i'm just not feeling it._

"i honestly can't give you a specific thing. i know so many things about it and i've learned a lot about it...so much that hip hop is just hip hop. it's a whole other universe." i finally answered. yeonjun hummed in agreement--but i know that's not the type of answer he had been looking for.

"what's your favorite anime? i heard you like watching anime and reading manga..." yeonjun continued. i raised my eyebrows, shrugging.

"i like a lot...there's doraemon, naruto, slam dunk...that's all i could think of right now."

" _oh my god!_ i like doraemon too!" yeonjun's exclamation nearly made me jump in my seat--he said it louder than i expected. i nodded, picking up my plate and then setting it in an empty spot. yeonjun got the hint and started cleaning up the table as much as he could--while talking about every one of his favorite doraemon moments.

i sat back in my seat, folding my hands together and nodding politely while more and more words flowed out of yeonjun's mouth.

_was this chair always this comfortable?_

i glanced up at the light above us. _was this light always so warm?_

i made eye contact with yeonjun, seeing his cheerful eyes match his bright smile as he talked about the importance of sewashi nobi's character.

i blinked.

and the next time i opened my eyes, yeonjun was completely silent and typing away on his phone.

i furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

_since when did the table get cleared of the dishes?_

in front of me, yeonjun tilted his head up from his phone and gave me a small smile.

"how was your power nap?"

_oh fuck._

i scooted my ass back, sitting straight up in the chair. my body was still in sleep mode, because it felt like i was using up more energy just to lift my arm and brush my hair back with my fingers. _damn, i really fell asleep without knowing?!?_

"i--i'm sorry, i didn't even notice i fell asleep," i laughed nervously. but yeonjun didn't seem angry at all. his smile was more genuine now than the one he had while asking me about hip hop.

"no, no problem suga-hyung," he giggled, covering his face with one hand. for a second he looked like jungkook, and i almost took out my phone just to check if i had something written on my face as a prank.

"i guess i'm just having an off day." i said, sighing and shaking my head so the feeling of sleep would disappear quicker.

"trust me, i can tell," yeonjun said in between snickers.

"how long did i even sleep for?" i said. yeonjun shrugged, humming in thought.

"um, not for long...just, _ten_ minutes." he answered sarcastically, winking at me. i laughed at myself this time, mentally slapping myself in the head for being so uninterested. _he deserves more respect than talking to a sleeping hyung._

"but like i said it's no problem, i've been there before. at least no one was recording you while you slept," he said matter-of-factly.

"you were literally in the middle of talking to me about your favorite anime and i just blanked out, though." i said with a calm smile. yeonjun shook his head at my extended apology.

"it's _okay_ , hyung. you looked cute."

_aw...he thinks i'm cute._

yeonjun's eyes grew big, and something told me that maybe he didn't mean to say that last part out loud. he cleared his throat and played with his bangs again, his eyes peering out from behind the strands. _how can he be so endearing while i know for a fact that he's way taller than me?!_

"um, well...uh, yeah, you looked cute. you looked like a cat that had just found a nice warm spot to curl up. either that, or you looked like you were praying to the gods for giving you amazing food today. i'm glad you slept, though. you should sleep more." yeonjun said.

a giggle bubbled up in my throat, and i surrendered to it.

"oh, really?"

" _really._ " yeonjun validated. "and you looked so peaceful i had to stop talking and admire you for a little bit."

hm. he was watching me sleep.

_if he was any other person, i would think that he was very, very weird...but for some reason, i didn't feel uncomfortable at all. this was yeonjun talking to me. cute, caring yeonjun who probably had the ability to talk for hours and hours without rest._

"what did i look like to you?"

"here, you were just sleeping like...this."

yeonjun imitated me sleeping in front of me, and i stared at him. he closed his eyes, making a cute little snoring sound.

he's so...

_funny._

it felt like my heart soared.

before i knew it, i was laughing _hard._

my shoulders were shaking, my eyes squeezed shut, my jaw all the way open, my laughs filling me and yeonjun's ears. as i breathed in between laughs, i opened my eyes and i could see yeonjun taking it a step further with the imitation, placing his hands together as if he was praying and bowing towards the table. that just made me laugh even harder.

i kept my eyes open this time, and i could see yeonjun starting to laugh with me.

_he scrunches his nose when he laughs._

his eyes turn into thin lines, his short breaths are heard more than his laughter, he pauses in between each 'hahaha' and then it just continues, on and on and on. the laughing wrinkles on his face accentuate his natural features, as if all he should do 24/7 is smile and laugh.

and seeing _him_ laugh like that gave me more energy.

_i wonder if he's thinking about me..._

"you're...so good at...imitations, y-yeonjun," i said, pausing occasionally just to laugh more.

yeonjun wiped at his eyes with one finger, flicking the happy tears away.

"well i practice everyday, hyung, since i'm with four other crazy animals," he replied.

"lucky you, because i have to _deal_ with _six_!"

we laughed again, this time high-fiving each other for thinking of funny things to say--and for being so strong.

"well you do your job perfectly, hyung." yeonjun said a few minutes later, right after we calmed down a little.

a permanent smile was on my face now.

"thanks, i know," i joked, pretending to do a hair flip. yeonjun gave me a small laugh, and then he stared at the cleared table.

"how about we stop by a tapioca place for dessert?" he suggested, flicking his eyes up to meet mine. i nodded, slowly standing up and then pushing in my chair. yeonjun did the same, then pulled out his phone--probably to look up nearby boba places.

i watched his fingers, seeing him type several words.

_is the name of the place really long...or is he doing something else?_

oh well...

...it's probably nothing.

~~

_meanwhile..._

~~

soobin.

"joon-ssi..." jin-hyung said, stepping farther into the room. i pulled the door shut behind him and locked it. "we all need to talk."

"once jungkook and beomgyu come back...we should have a whole discussion," i added, clasping my hands together and staring at the ground. namjoon and taehyun were undoubtedly showing more than just their faces and their arms right now. and namjoon's shirt was probably still see-through. i waited until i heard zippers being pulled and fabric being shifted around, and then after a few minutes passed, i finally looked up.

jin-hyung was standing a few inches away from me, crossing his arms and making his broad shoulders look even stronger than they already were. his silent dominance was spreading across the room, and i could tell from the way taehyun and namjoon-hyung were looking at him.

the two were still sitting side by side on one of the benches, and taehyun's hair looked like he had just used a blow dryer on full blast. but obviously, that's not how it got messy.

taehyun's eyes flickered to me, and i tried to transmit a message from my brain to his. _what the hell have you been doing?!?_

"you better hope no one except our band members suspect anything...i know we can all be touchy sometimes but what the hell, i do _not_ mean sexually." jin-hyung continued. "fanservice _can_ go a long way but that doesn't mean we have to do it offstage or offscreen."

"can we talk when everyone gets here? i...i need some time, hyung." namjoon-hyung spoke up, and for the first time in my life, i saw him look...intimidated. he glanced at taehyun, and as soon as they made eye contact, i saw namjoon-hyung's eyes flicker down at taehyun's lips.

_god. they must have done more than i expected._

i looked at jin-hyung, who was sporting a frown. 

_his pretty face should never have to look that disappointed._

i stepped a little closer to him, thankful that there weren't any staff members in the room. i raised one hand up to jin's shoulder, and the second i touched it, i felt his muscles relaxing under my hand.

"hey," i said softly, almost like a whisper. he turned to me, his hardened frown turning up into a small smile.

"hey binie...sorry you have to see me like this." _why's he apologizing? none of this is his fault._

"you don't need to apologize, jin-hyung. i get it."

"it's just--i'm feeling angry because they probably didn't think about the possibilities of someone coming in here. they're so lucky i was the one who caught them...but _i_ wasn't lucky." a chuckle then left his lips, and that made me smile too. my heart spoke before my brain even got the chance to think.

"they don't deserve you," i whispered. jin-hyung grinned, then shrugged.

"i know...i'm such a good hyung," he sighed sarcastically. _there's the kim seokjin i know and like so dearly._

the four of us spent a few more minutes standing or sitting awkwardly, occasionally glancing at each other and then pretending that we weren't. i closed my eyes at one point, hoping with all my heart that everything will be alright. surely i'm gonna be okay because jin-hyung's here with me, but just because he was here didn't mean that we were always going to be protected from unsuspecting staff or even worse, news outlets like dispatch.

i thought about the past few days. during those days, the incident with jin-hyung had occupied my brain.

after i got out of that stall and washed my hands under his unsettling gaze, i turned around and apologized for being so inappropriate and unprofessional. but then jin-hyung had waved off my words, saying that that was nothing he hadn't seen before.

he had handled it with so much more maturity than what i had in my right pinky finger. and then jin-hyung repeated what he said after he caught me, that i could have just asked for his help.

'i don't know why i had said that so quickly,' he said, shaking his head at himself. i blushed in response, his sentence replaying in my head over and over again. but the sentence faded away, because jin-hyung stepped closer to me and slid his arms around my waist, nestling his face into my neck.

'but i want to see you like that again, one day.'

once he finished talking, he gave me a kiss on my temple and then moved away. he wasn't looking at me in shame or embarrassment, but he was looking at me with affection.

'how is this even...real?' i had asked rhetorically. jin-hyung shrugged.

'i don't know either...maybe we'll understand more if you go out on a date with me.'

the proposal had stunned me as much as jin-hyung was stunned by taehyun and namjoon-hyung, maybe even more.

in the days following the incident, jin-hyung and i texted each other a lot.

we sent each other life updates during three-minute water breaks. i sent him a selca while waiting for the other members to finish using the bathroom. he sent me photos of him and his food while my hair was being dyed a different color. but texting never felt like it was enough.

sadly, the only possible date option for us was to facetime while being alone in our rooms--but that setback never reduced or limited our feelings. if anything, we grew to trust each other more and more...and like each other more and more. right after we ended our first three-hour long facetime, jin-hyung immediately texted me and asked when i would be free again.

and i had to resort to screaming internally because i wouldn't be able to share my excitement with anyone else...

...until today.

"what are you thinking about, binie?" jin-hyung asked.

"you," i answered truthfully. for a second his eyes sparkled, most likely because of my cheesiness.

"what about me?"

"oh, nothing, just your uncanny ways of making me laugh," i said, recalling a moment during the facetime when jin-hyung made me laugh just by whistling the tune of jungkook's aegyo song. whistling was a typical human thing, but seeing jin-hyung's face always made laughter bubble in my chest.

"okay cool, because i'm thinking about you."

"really?" i said, another blush creeping onto my cheeks.

"yes, really. and now i'm thinking about how much you love stuffing bread into your mouth." _that was random...but it still made my heart skip a beat._

"what can i say? maybe i was born to have flexible cheeks and skin. i always think it's so weird though," i commented, speaking in a hushed voice. jin-hyung raised one eyebrow, and a small smirk tugged at his lips.

"don't say that, you're beautifully unique. _and_..." jin-hyung lowered his voice even more, almost to the point where i couldn't hear him at all. "...sometimes i wonder what else you could do with that pretty mouth of yours."

"oh. _oh_ ," i gasped, squeezing my eyes shut and trying not to blush as hard as i usually did.

"okay lovebirds, we get it, you're in love." namjoon-hyung spoke with his deep voice, making me jump. i giggled, covering my mouth with one hand and watching jin-hyung's facial expression turn into one of mischief.

"namjoon-ah, you're just jealous we don't look as shady as you two, with your wet t-shirt and his messy hair!" he teased, making me laugh even harder. namjoon-hyung stuck out his tongue as if he was a little child angry at his mother. beside him, i saw taehyun attempt to smooth down his bangs.

i stopped mid-laugh, though, as the door to the studio opened.

"what are you laughing about in here? i could hear you from outside!" jungkook exclaimed, an accusatory yet playful glare directed at everyone. beomgyu stepped into the room behind him, immediately jogging up to taehyun and sitting next to him. _man, if he only knew what happened on that bench._

"jungkook-ah, sit down there. the six of us need to have a little conversation." jin-hyung demanded, gesturing to the bench. namjoon-hyung soundlessly scooted to the end, making room for jungkook to have a space beside beomgyu. jungkook casually slid an arm around beomgyu's shoulders.

"do you want to sit down too, binie?" jin-hyung looked at me. i shook my head, showing that it was okay. jin-hyung crossed his arms again, but when he saw my anxious gaze, he unfolded them and stuck his hands in his pockets. i stepped a little closer, reaching towards his jean pocket and hoping he could sense what i wanted to do. my fingers were outstretched as i looked into his eyes.

as i took my next breath, jin-hyung got the hint. he pulled his hand out, and then i felt his warm palm against mine. his flawless fingers enclosed around my hand. _i'm so happy._

"now...let's get into this." he said. "how long have...how long have you two been doing _this_ for?" his face was turned in the direction of namjoon-hyung and taehyun. the older boy looked at the younger immediately. taehyun let out an awkward laugh.

"well actually...you weren't the first person who caught me, seokjin-hyung." he replied, staring down at his clasped hands and swinging his legs back and forth under the bench. "i was jacking off in the studio and namjoon-hyung walked in here to get his jacket because of his transparent shirt." my eyes widened. for a second i had forgotten how straightforward taehyun was.

"wait a second, wait a second. what are you talking about?" beomgyu asked, looking between the two of them.

"namjoon walked in on me jacking off and then he helped me." taehyun said bluntly. beomgyu's facial expression then resembled the famous scream painting, and for a second i thought his brows were going to fly up to the ceiling.

to my right jin-hyung took a deep breath, to calm himself down instead of speaking before thinking.

"okay so...the whole reason why i initiated this conversation to happen is because i'm trying to figure out why this happened in the first place." jin-hyung said. "i personally do not have anything against homosexual things, seeing how a) i identify as gay, and b) i know for a fact that we are six of the most talented and attractive people in the world. one thing i am _also_ worried about is what would happen if we got caught by the _wrong_ people."

everyone hummed in reply.

namjoon-hyung cleared his throat, which stole my attention. he looked at jin-hyung and gulped before speaking.

"you've gotta admit though, hyung...some things are hard to explain. or some things can't be explained." he spoke slowly. namjoon-hyung turned to look at taehyun, and he nodded as if namjoon-hyung was asking for permission.

"as i walked in, i just had that urge to...be with him? i honestly don't know. and he was...saying my name."

"he's right," taehyun cut in, shrugging his shoulders a little. i squeezed my eyes shut for a second. _aish, thanks for that image in my head._

"but really...things like that don't just _happen_. a majority of the couples in this world probably wait before even having their first time together, and you two definitely skipped many checkpoints. you're not even in a relationship." jin-hyung continued.

"then maybe it happened for a reason," namjoon-hyung said, making eye contact with taehyun again and sharing a quick moment. i watched the two of them, sitting thigh to thigh, their breathing almost in sync.

_namjoon-hyung's right. everything does happen for a reason._

i glanced at me and jin-hyung's joined hands, admiring the contrast between lighter skin and tanned skin. our fingers were intertwined, like nothing could pull them apart.

i wonder what _our_ reason was.

"okay, now...jungkook-ah." jin-hyung said. the maknae's head whipped up from where he had been staring at his feet. "would you care to explain how a hickey appeared on beomgyu's neck?"

wait--a _what?!_

i looked over at beomgyu--dear, cute, innocent-looking beomgyu--and yes, there was a light red mark sitting right below his collarbone. _how the heck did i not see that before?_

"oh yeah...this." beomgyu said, as if he didn't know it existed in the first place. i squinted at it. jungkook shifted in his seat, glancing between the mark and jin-hyung.

"yeah, that! um, well..." jungkook's voice trailed off, and he nodded to beomgyu. "you tell them."

"no, _hyung_ , you tell them." during their little impromptu argument, i glanced at jin-hyung with a funny look.

"okay okay okay. i'll tell them." jungkook said. "beomgyu was being a little brat one day and he dared me to do something about it, so i made him apologize and regret his bratty-ness by shutting up...by giving him a hickey. that's it."

"but do you _not_ think about what would happen if, say, one of the makeup-noonas see that? like i said before it's perfectly fine to do homosexual stuff but only if you're wise about it!" jin-hyung said, squeezing my hand in frustration. i rubbed my thumb against the back of his hand until he loosened up and relaxed again.

"it just...happened, hyung. i'm sorry."

" _i'm_ not..." beomgyu said in a softer tone, making eye contact with jungkook as a smile tugged at his lips. jungkook giggled sheepishly, and then jin-hyung cleared his throat.

"has anything _else_ happened between you two though? because that's a bit random, just giving someone a hickey out of nowhere," he said. he put his other hand on his hip in a sassy way. _classic jin-hyung._

jungkook gulped again and nudged beomgyu's shoulder. he whispered something, and i heard something along the lines of 'can i say it'. beomgyu nodded.

"well you know how we were all playing bowling that day?"

jin-hyung hummed.

"and i don't know if you guys saw but beomgyu had a spill on his sweatshirt and i called him out and i said i can help him clean it but really i was getting fired up because he called me 'hyung'. then i pulled him to the counter and used one of the lamest excuses just to get an alibi and then i pulled beomgyu into the bathroom and shit went down. in other words we jacked each other off because _damn_ , was it hot in there."

silence fell.

then, laughter rose.

first beomgyu started laughing. then jungkook looked at him with an amused expression and snorted, which set _me_ off. jungkook's spongebob-like laughs melded with beomgyu's titters, and then my breathy giggles, then namjoon-hyung's loud chuckles and taehyun's sharp bursts. everyone except jin-hyung was laughing so hard, but when i looked at him, he had a quizzical look on his face.

"yah, why are you laughing? this is a real, mature conversation!" he exclaimed, still exerting dominance even though everyone knew he found it funny too.

we were laughing because jungkook had spoken quickly. we were laughing because everything was way too serious. we were laughing because jin-hyung was trying not to break into laughter too.

we were laughing because we all knew deep down that this was who we really are. we're random, we're crazy, we're spontaneous--but everything happened for a reason and it just so happened to be between people of the bighit family. if the past 'incidents' didn't happen, our present would be different. we wouldn't be this comfortable with each other and we wouldn't be as connected.

i laughed and laughed until i couldn't stand straight anymore, bending at my waist and hugging my stomach with my free hand. my eyes were squeezed shut, my mouth was wide open, and i could hear everyone struggling to breathe just so more laughs could come out. i felt so exhilarated, so...at ease.

"jungkook is so...hilarious," namjoon-hyung said in between laughs, wiping one of his eyes with the back of his hand. taehyun nodded next to him, leaning on his shoulder while his laughter slowed to silence.

"hey, beomgyu just looked like a cute-ass bean and i just had to touch him--"

"okay okay, stop, we know," jin-hyung said with a bright smile, swatting the air in jungkook's direction so he would stop adding to the image of him and beomgyu. i squeezed jin-hyung's hand, and he squeezed back while looking into my eyes.

"so..." beomgyu piped up. everyone turned in his direction. "what now?"

the room was completely silent again.

i stared at the wall.

"how about...we set up a--" namjoon-hyung said, but his voice was cut off by someone else's.

" _hello...hello?_ "

i furrowed my eyebrows. looked at beomgyu.

"is that you, who said hello?" i asked, confused as to why he would say that in the first place. beomgyu shook his head.

"no, that wasn't me."

" _hellooo..._ "

"there it is again!" taehyun exclaimed, swiveling his head around to look in all corners of the room. "is someone's phone on?"

"oh shoot!" beomgyu jumped, his hand flying to his back pocket. everyone watched him as he took his cellphone out.

"aish, beomgyu," i sighed, the voice easier to hear now that the phone was outside.

"hello? beomgyu...?" the voice on the other side of the phone said.

_wait a second. wasn't that-_

"yeonjun-hyung?" beomgyu said into the phone. his eyes were wild as they darted onto each person's face, and when he looked at me i raised my eyebrows. "um...what have you _heard_?"

"enough to know enough."

**Author's Note:**

> *inhales sharply* oh my god here we go it's gettin deep
> 
> honestly i always thought i would pair yeonjun with hobi because they're both adorable rappers but then i was like--i'm gonna challenge myself and do something i haven't even thought of. so here we are.
> 
> i hope you liked it! the next story's coming soon...and we'll find out why yeonjun's words didn't seem so ecstatic.


End file.
